It Takes One to Know One
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Seeing an over-the-top, possessive archangel means too many surprises and not enough time to figure them out. Written for Day 4 of #queersamweek on tumblr, which is Sam and Pride Colors. Pansexual!Sam. Sam/Gabriel.


**Title: **It Takes One to Know One

**Author:** OpheliacAngel

**Pairings: **Sam/Gabriel

**Genres:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **Seeing an over-the-top, possessive archangel means too many surprises and not enough time to figure them out.

**A/N: **Written for Day 4 of #queersamweek on tumblr, which is Sam + Pride Colors. I chose Pansexual!Sam. It feels great to be writing some Sabriel btw. Oh, and sorry it's late.

* * *

><p>Gabriel's been stalking him lately.<p>

First Sam's doing research on water demons at the library, and after he comes back from browsing the paranormal section again, Gabriel is sitting in his chair, feet up on the table with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Sammy!"

Sam sighs, places his books down on the table and sits across from him, shoving the archangel's feet away when they get too close to his face. "What are you doing here, Gabriel?"

He frowns dramatically, "Can't I just want to see my Sammy-kins?"

_My?_

He doesn't even try to respond to that, not wanting to know what's in Gabriel's head or what his intentions are. He can do without the damn archangel in his life, thank you very much. He can do just fine without Gabriel distracting him with those ridiculously big, pouting eyes and that smart ass mouth.

Sam tries to concentrate for the next half-hour or so but he just can't do it, not with Gabriel yakking about something every half-minute. Sam hasn't realized it before, but Gabriel is a _huge _complainer, and he has a feeling he's not about to quit anytime soon considering how long he's actually been around. He finally slams the book he's looking at shut and glares at him. "If you're not going to do anything productive, could you at least go away and bother someone else?

"You know that I could just snap my fingers and make whatever you're hunting disappear, don't you?"

Sam thinks about it for a minute, but he finally decides against it. Who knows what wreckage Gabriel will cause in his and Dean's lives if Sam just invites him into it? "Thanks, but no thanks, Gabriel. I think me and Dean are good just as we are."

Gabriel shrugs and evaporates, no trace left of him. It leaves Sam feeling oddly disappointed.

* * *

><p>Gabriel never quite explained to him how he managed to fake his own death, or why he keeps on hanging around Sam. If he weren't so annoying all the damn time then maybe Sam would like having him around. He is funny at times, and does manage to de-stress Sam when not much else can. If Dean knew he's been hanging around then he would go ballistic, but Sam honestly doesn't care about what Dean would or wouldn't do.<p>

What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?

It takes quite a few rounds until Sam's anger and frustration runs out and he can't do much more than stop whatever he's doing to just look at Gabriel, not a glare but merely a look that maybe unnerves the archangel just a little bit. And maybe Sam does feel a little satisfaction over that.

He tries to hide it with those smart-ass, snarky comments though, believe it or not, Sam has lived around that for most of his life. Gabriel's a lot like Dean in a lot of ways, which he hopes means that he can have the upper hand on him sometimes.

"See something you like, Sammy?"

The nickname isn't even bothering him so much anymore. He has never known and will probably never know what Gabriel's taunts mean, if he actually likes Sam or doesn't like him at all and just wants to make his life hell.

Sam decides to play along, for a little while, just to see what will come of it. "I do."

"Really?" Gabriel leans forward in his chair, sticking another lollipop in his mouth, "And what would that be?"

Sam Winchester has never been ashamed of his love for men in addition to women, seeing no real difference between the two, and even his attraction towards Gabriel has never been a matter of shame concerning his sexuality, only that he's interested in an archangel in the first place. It's a lecture from Dean and maybe even a slight falling out that he doesn't want to have, but he also doesn't want to waste the opportunities he's been given, primarily the one he's facing now.

He leans forward as well, making a split second decision and ripping the lollipop out of Gabriel's mouth. For a second Gabriel just stares at him and Sam enjoys it, enjoys the attention and basks in Gabriel's sheer shock. He doesn't know what Sam wants, _can't _know what Sam wants.

Gabriel grabs the collar of Sam's shirt and yanks him across the table and over to him. He lands in the archangel's lap and Gabriel steals his lollipop back, but shoves his tongue in Sam's mouth and kisses him before Sam can even get his brain and body up to speed.

There's a pleasurable tingling in his stomach that scares Sam for a minute and he pulls away. He's kissing an _archangel _and that archangel is kissing him _back. _

Gabriel rolls his eyes, unbuttoning Sam's shirt but never taking his eyes off of him. If Gabriel was in a female vessel it would make no difference, because Sam has a lingering suspicion that it's the archangel he's attracted to, and not whatever body he happens to be possessing. It scares him and excites him at the same time, and he wants to kiss Gabriel again so badly, wants to know what being with Gabriel - _really _being with Gabriel - means.

"Oh come on, Sammy. You seriously think I don't know about the time you attended that gay pride parade, decked out in that horrible pink, yellow and blue sweater? I had to take pictures of that."

Sam snaps back to awareness, his attention drifting away from Gabriel's mouth. "You did not."

"I did too." His smirk has Sam feeling a little uncomfortable, but then he realizes that Gabriel's been watching him for ages, maybe even since he was a baby. Gabriel's been watching him, or rather, stalking him all along, without Sam even knowing it. He should be angry like Dean would be, suspicious and not wanting to have anything to do with Gabriel.

Except it's the exact opposite.

"You've been stalking me." He grabs Gabriel's shirt and holds the fabric tightly, surprising pleasure and happiness gripping his heart fiercely and melting whatever coherent, reasonable thoughts he has left. "You've wanted this all along, haven't you? You've just been hanging around until I realized it. You're such a dick, you know that, Gabriel?"

"It takes one to know one."

Sam's hands turn into fists and he yanks the archangel closer, laying his mouth on his again, biting those lips and trying to rip the archangel's clothes off at the same time. Gabriel seems as fervent as he is, manhandling Sam up onto the table and running his hands roughly up and down his chest, sparking heat there. He growls possessively and Sam wonders, not for the first time, what he's getting himself into.

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, just so he can feel Gabriel and not be distracted by sight, and when he opens them again that damn archangel who's currently on top of him, fucking him into the table, is wearing that ugly sweater that Jess' friend knitted for him all those years ago, the one he felt ridiculous wearing but that Jess made him feel proud to wear.

Sam can't help it, he laughs, runs his fingers through the soft fabric and pulls Gabriel back down into his waiting mouth.

**FIN**


End file.
